


Took You Too Long

by gurom_i



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MerMay, idk how to tag tbh, light fluff, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurom_i/pseuds/gurom_i
Summary: You think you know someone when you've been enlisted in the military with them for years, going through the same soldier enhancement program, and eventually establishing the world's greatest international task force together... or so Jack thought.  Turns out Gabriel had something hiding up his sleeve, and Jack finally finds out what his friend truly is.





	Took You Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just a short mermaid AU one shot and I hope ya'll enjoy reading it! Thank ya!

It was strange to think that Jack wouldn’t be overwhelmed from social events. Being the poster child for Overwatch, he was widely popular and frequently invited to parties, meetings, and even the heads of Overwatch would host parties on base which he was definitely required to attend. Tonight was one of those nights. Gerard decided to host another party on base after the success of a recent mission. He felt his chest tighten and sweat seeped through his pores. The room was filled with agents and higher ups, chatting noisily and drinking. Everyone seemed to be having a good time but Jack. It was usually like this, however he seemed to always keep his chin up. He smiled and talked, but not tonight. About an hour into the party and that was all the man could take. His ears rang of the noise and his head felt dizzy. He looked around for the nearest exit he could slip through, hoping no one would see him and want to talk to him. Luckily everyone seemed to be too occupied to want Jack's attention and off he went into the hallways and outside the base. 

The sea breeze at night was always calming to Jack. The way the moon reflected on the ocean that surrounded the base, the way the waves crashed gently on the rocks, it was all pleasant to him. It kept him at peace and allowed for him to breathe and gather his thoughts. The salty air that wafted through his nose was probably his favorite sensation. It reminded him of when he first came here. Being a farm boy from Indiana, he was nowhere near the ocean and his parents never had the time or money to go to the beach or anywhere on vacation. When Jack was enlisted in to the military, he quickly rose through the ranks with Gabriel and soon Overwatch was established with the two commanders, along with Captain Amari, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, and Gerard Lacroix. Gibraltar was one of the first bases to be established, and when they moved here the first thing that hit the young man was the salty air as he stepped out of the jet. To him, its an unforgettable feeling.

“Too loud for you in there, Boy Scout?” A familiar voice came not too far from the rock Jack was sitting on, surprising him.

He looked around frantically until he saw a figure drifting in the ocean and leaning against the rocks by the shore. Jack squinted to get a better view of his visitor, the moon light barely shining on dark brown skin. The ocean water glistening on bare pecs and toned biceps and a smirk was plastered on a familiar bearded face.

“G-Gabe?!” Jack was shocked to see his best friend out there in the water. He had wondered where the older commander had went during the party, but it didn’t surprise him that he usually left. Events like these weren’t always his thing.

“What are you doing in there? You’re gonna catch a cold!!” Jack quickly got up and rushed to Gabe, desperately pulling him onto land. A chuckle emitted from the slightly older man’s lips and he looked up at Jack with amusement in his eyes but for some reason the man seemed different. 

“I’m fine, amigo. I guess you were bound to find out eventually. Didn’t think it’d take you this long though.”

Confusion and curiosity plagued Jack’s mind as Gabriel lifted himself onto the rocks. At first Jack was confused about what his friend was talking about, but then as Gabe exposed himself more and more, the moon light shone on scales that glittered his body. Gabe carefully pulled himself onto the dry land as Jack’s eyes widened.

Instead of his usual muscular legs, a long crimson tail trailed behind the man’s body. The light from the base showed more of his features that Jack had not been able to see before. More red and deep shadowy scales glittered all over his body, gathering in numbers near his waist and tail. He had longer nails than he usually did that made out into sharp claws and his fingers held dark red webs between them. His eyes were golden with slits and his teeth were sharp as knies. Small gills sat on both sides of his neck and Jack noticed his ears were slightly more pointed than before. his nose was even flattened to his face leaving it barely noticeable and only showing tiny slits. The man, who Jack though he knew just about everything of, curled back his lips in a smile and showing off his teeth. 

Jack stared in shock, jaw hanging open and eyes widened. He stepped back, a little in fear of the inhuman creature that was his friend but also in awe as an amazing creature he had only heard of in fairy tales sat right in front of him. 

“Well, if you keep your mouth open like that a fly is going to find it’s way in.” Gabriel mused with a light chuckle. 

“G-Gabe... You’re... You’re a...” Jack stumbled on his words, too nervous and shocked to find the right thing to ask and say.

“A mermaid? Or should I really say, a merman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay thank you for reading this short one shot! Idk if I'll continue this but I just wanted to experiment a little and I also like mermaid AU and the thought of Gabriel being a mermaid is v appealing to me! so thank you again!


End file.
